okupfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Gimba-Hai
↞ Return to the page overview of ↞ Races ↞ WORK IN PROGRESS Gimba-Hai What others think about the breed "One was dressed in shredded brown and armed with a bow of horn; He belonged to a smaller breed, black-skinned, with broad sniffing nostrils: obviously a scout of some kind. " "You're not much use, you little sniffer," said the great orc, "I guess eyes are better than your noses." Description: A breed of lower orcs, which served as a ferryman, but also to other lower works. The age of this breed is unknown. The small, broad-nosed and black-skinned snorkelers of Mordor either represent a variety or close relatives of the Snagas of Mordor, or they are relatives or even direct descendants of the forrest orcs of the first period. The snoopers were Sauron's Bloodhounds, good archery, scouts and ferrymen. But as they were regarded as capricious and rebellious, they were constantly supervised by Kampforks or Uruks. "Nonsense! You missed him, "the ferryman said," first you shot, you ran too slowly, and then you went to the poor ferrymen, I've got enough of you. " He trotted away. "You're coming back," the fighter yelled, "otherwise I'll report you!" "With whom? But not with your splendid treachery? He will no longer be the main man. " One can divide Gimba-shark in two ways: On the one hand, there are free-bodied Gimbas, mostly in the dark forest. On the other hand, captive-born Gimbas from Mordor. The Gimba sharks, born in Mordor, are often slaves in the mines in their first years, until they enter the army after their "release" from the mines. Because of their life in the mines, they are still more day-shy than most of the orcs, but they can work very well with metal. They usually hate all the greenery and dress themselves in earth-colored things, which they have cobbled together from all that was available to them. From the time in the mines they wear their Maslgulum (Halstuch) obviously on the body and have kept the kuschen before rulers. They have a strong breed cohesion, but they are very skeptical about the freedoms. That is why they wear their brandy of the three-year-olds with pride and often on their clothes, even if they were improved in the army. They keep their descent from the first level up and put them together with families or clans. For more details, see Gimba, which is not freely borne. (Good luck with metal. They usually hate all the greenery and dress themselves in earth-colored things, which they have cobbled together from all that was available to them. From the time in the mines they wear their Maslgulum (Halstuch) obviously on the body and have kept the kuschen before rulers. They have a strong breed cohesion, but they are very skeptical about the freedoms. That is why they wear their brandy of the three-year-olds with pride and often on their clothes, even if they were improved in the army. They keep their descent from the first level up and put them together with families or clans. For more details, see Gimba, which is not freely borne. Reports The Sharku sat back on the naked wall of the Ronk (pit) and felt the warmth on his back, which emanated from the inside of the rock. Through the nose he pushed out the gray, almost pitch-black smoke that they breathed every day and every night. Before him, the one-year-olds gathered around a little to breathe water from the pots. Tonight it was time again, he would get the frescoes to the division into the shafts. There would be only a few, which he could send down into the depths of the individual lanes. In the past, there were more "volunteers" working in the mines, rumors broadened, the litters in the breeding grounds were smaller, the "big ones" as they called the other Uruks were to spread havoc and homicide, puppies were killed in a pure mood. A good dozen young Gimba-hai stood before him. Her eyes were wide open and none of them knew how to behave in front of a confused Uruk. He did not look like any of them, and his smell was anything but familiar. The Sharku waved one after the other, at first hesitantly - but after the threat of the whip faster - the boys followed his order. Everyone got a scrap of cloth, which he solemnly handed over to them as if he were of pure gold. The rotten of the one year amused this situation so much that some of them feixten and the other mocking whistles. All too well, they could still remember their own day in the mines, as well as the pain which the two- and three-year-olds on arrival in the tunnel were a welcome. After he had the divisions behind him, he cleared the boys over it to use their brought Halstuch to protect their noses. "You will wear this holster for your life, not like the other worms that think it is jewelery, but as a memory of your wonderful time in the mines, understood?" Again the whip cracked. Everything gathered for the march into the galleries. He gave the order to one of the elders to lead the rotten to the crane and to bring them to the lowest level by means of cages. He himself knew the spectacle over the boys went only too well and did not want to be there this time. That night the older ones would still laugh, tomorrow he would punish them all. The mines of the Gimba shark were deeply struck into the rocks of Mordor's holes, or as they called Ronk (pit). Most young breeds did not know these places and were not interested in what these lower orcs were doing down there. The mines were divided into three levels. In the middle of each level was a platform, which was guarded by the guards and could only be reached by means of the Hängebrücke. Each level was the same. There was a tunnel on all four sides, each tunnel had a different task. They were subdivided into storage or storage trenches, accommodation and two working tunnels. In order to get from one to another level, the crane, which was operated by cable hoists, was needed. To each hiisht dump, the respective rotts rose a plane and thus their freedom. That of the hiisht dump as known considerable delays had provided some rotten an extra time in the popular lower level 1. Hate On the supreme ("Ghash" level, fire level) the forges were together with the conveyor belts, which brought the armaments upwards. This level was inhabited and managed by the three-year-olds. In contrast to the other levels, none of the guards dared any closer to the individual lanes. The reason for this were the three-year-olds. They had survived the years in "their pit", together with all the suffering and pain which had been added to them by the guards. Now, however, they had hardened, their bodies had become strong and tenacious, although they appeared to be short-lived, in contrast to their guards. There is not much known about the first level. It is known, however, that the Gimba there prepare for their army time. "Clean your clothes, it should be green. Have you understood green? "They were shouted to them and mocked them, knowing that they had no pale glow of what color should be green. Thereupon, the Gimba began to clean their leather shawls which they wore to clean, although they had hardly succeeded in this, and this brought them even more mockery with the guards. Their hate for all other races was inaccessible and was thus fueled even more. But they were the true breed of the orcs, who would otherwise sacrifice so much for the Fitgnau, if not they. Fitgnau ?! Did anybody really believe in the Fitgnau? Secretly, they hoped every day that it would finally be so far, it could not be all that long. On this very glorious day, they would turn their backs on those who had tormented them with mockery and derision, taking the long-awaited vengeance they all dreamed of. On the day of their entry, and thus the release from the mines, they were standing before the Sharkû every time and tore off the "Maslgulum" from their necks and grinned at him maliciously. He could not do much about it; after all, he knew this kind of ritual, and if they had eaten three years, they were nothing more than worms. But they were now summoned into the army and thus inviolable to him. 2. The Iron Air One level below ("Golnauk" level, Stahlebene) were the iron furnaces. There the middle or two-year-olds stopped. Their work consisted of melting down the iron ore extracted from below and preparing blanks for the forging. 3. Dark light The lowest of all levels also called sarcastic "Kal" (the light) was the home of all the youngest and one-year-olds. They were exposed down here, far from all the light every day the will of their guards. Only rarely did a whole gang enter the next level undamaged. Down below, the hand was barely visible, the air was soaked with sweat and coal dust. There was only rare light, and then it was the torch of the guards, who promised nothing good. The pork jugs were filled only irregularly, so theft and cannibalism spread among the rotten. The old guard came to the edge of the Ronk, looking down at the lowest level. He pulled his saliva, mixed with dust, high into his broad nose, and sank this honorable gift down into the throat. What race was better suited to Gimba to do this dirty, unworthy work? People? Dwarves? Oh no, he liked the small bastards to give orders to beat them. In humans he would not have so much success, they would break in after a short time. The Gimba, however, were tenacious and, after all these years, developed a kind of hate love to their Ronk. Their ranks kept them for a lifetime, even in the army they could not be separated. Many of them did not know about them. From time to time he heard a slight hum from the lowest level, which was interrupted by whips and roars. This sum kept all the Gimba who had ever served in a Ronk. It was a kind of puppy that they knew from their childhood. Just like a special welcome ritual, which he had seen in some Shirku. In addition, two Gimba came to each other, grabbed the other thumb and sniffed each other. He had never seen anything so ridiculous in any other race, and assumed that this was the same as many other strange rituals from her time in Ronk. What he did not know was that this "welcome ritual" came about from the circumstance that in the lowest level nothing was seen, and that Gimba had no other choice but to use her tactile and olfactory glands, Other bred. His gaze now swept over the level above, where some of the middle classes held one of their fire rituals. They all stood with their free upper body, with a scraping skirt around the loins, protected in the circle, and burned some new hysterics on their breasts. It was a round sign, which every Gimba wore on his chest or on his clothes. If the newbreds saddled their first Hiishdump with a dagger into the naked chest, this was done on the higher levels with a fire. This symbol of the Gimba shark was as follows: it was a circle with vertical lines in the middle, a line symbolizing the level of the Gimba and thus also the social rank within the Ronk. At last he glanced at the highest level, that of the elders. He hated this plane, but was also afraid of it since he knew that one of his subordinate guards did not return. Nothing could be seen on this level, so he could not hear the slightest sound. Deeply they withdrew into their cleats to prepare themselves for their army time. Nothing should go outside, especially to the guardians. Life in the Army / Gashronk The life of the Gimba has always been characterized by violence and for them it was nothing special to be spoiled by the higher races. But for those of them who had survived the time of the mines, a new era began: the entry into the army. They were squeezed together in their ranks, and they were inspected by an experienced Shirku and then assigned to a company. Many companies, which were currently in Murdur, were happy to be able to integrate their new Shirku Rotten. Occasionally, however, some rotten ships had to be brought directly to the front or to far-away outposts. An ungrateful task for all those who were condemned to transfer a horde of Gimba to their new units. Usually, however, these groups always came to their destination, albeit partly without the leaders and custodians. Questions about the whereabouts of these remained unanswered by the "unsuspecting" Gimba or dismissed by collective head shaking. Accustomed to getting orders, the Gimba quickly joined in their new companies. Nevertheless, they stayed with them for a lifetime and avoided the other races as long as the order or situation of the unit gave. Even by means of the bearing structure one could feel the peculiarities of this breed. As soon as a Kûtotaz announced the order of a longer stay in one place, the Rotten set themselves apart from the other Uruks to dig their Gashronk. Because of their hate love, which was created by Minime, they could not get used to living in tents or fortifications like other Uruks, but always wanted to have their own Ronk. Gashronks were available in all conceivable variations, from small mud holes to large tunnel-shaped tunnels. They built these holes to be able to pursue unobservedly their own things, such as their rituals and plans in the dark. It even came before the different rotten in the size of their Gashronks wanted to exceed their strength and their prerogative with some praise. Most of the Uruks of the companies could only watch with head shaking the wild hustle and bustle of their Gimba and made under it that it probably "... the long damage must be, if one too long in the mines rumkriecht ..." Self-image: The freely borne Gimba The freed gimba of the dark forest live the greater part of their lives in tribal-like communities. The very hostile environment of the gloomy forest, in which many enemies such as spiders, wildernesses and other orc tribes continually threaten existence, the Gimbass tribes welds to very close and sworn communities. In such a closed system, recognition and prestige within the group is extremely important, which is why trophies are more significant to prove their own deeds than they would be in a blood and whip-dominated system like in Mordor. In the densely populated and developed areas with many different oratory bodies, rank and breeding is of far greater importance. In the free tribes lacking breeding purity is almost no topic, since everything that lives outside the pure-blooded tribe, is regarded as a potential enemy and is combated so that there are hardly any crosses with other breeds. In the rare instances where a mating occurs outside the group, the cooking pot will be the end station for the result. The numerical strength of the tribes varies mainly as a result of the slave and recruitment units Dol Guldurs, which are sent out at irregular intervals, to catch individual gimbas or whole tribes and to press into the service of Murdur. The following confrontations often end with the extinction of the respective tribe, which has little to do with the minions of the eye both numerically and in the quality of the equipment. These imprisoned Gimba are very popular as bloodthings, but they are considered very rebellious / wild due to their free origin and require constant observation. Reports A story in two angles Her nostrils twitched as she reacted to the smell of Uruks fighting through the thicket. The remaining members of the hunting unit sent from Dol Guldur were not inexperienced in the dark undergrowth of the dark forest. The duration of their stationing and innumerable patrols in the thicket lying in the eternal twilight beneath the crowns of the rotten trees had ensured that only the able and the gifted survived. The group consisted mainly of Hora-hai, in whom she had never bothered to learn her names. For them it was enough to name them outwardly. The exception was the squad leader, Draâg. Draâg was neither Hora-hai nor Gimba-hai, and much larger and stronger than the Waldorks. This was one of the things that was different than before. The Horas were no longer the masters, and they were no more slaves. Since the troops Dol Guldurs had pressed a large part of the local tribes into the service Murdurs, they themselves were part of the army. The times when they had to account the Horas were long gone. She let a satisfied growling hear and concentrated again on her immediate environment. Her nostrils widened as she absorbed the odors in the air. Despite the quiet and stealthy march of the hunt group, she knew within a short time where every member was. Draag, ore and leather, in the covering of the fallen, moss-grown tree-trunk. The Hora she called half-nose, raw flesh and Gruuk root, there rear between the descending branches. Two fingers, piss and haradnins, in the ferns on the left. Black tooth, bone dust and mold, just behind Draâg, at the stone. As a vanguard, a few steps ahead of the squad, filament hair, earth, and iron, and she turned her head in the direction of the thread and drew the forest air in short strokes. An odor that was only too familiar to her rose into her nostrils, signaling that something was wrong, blood! Without hesitation, she issued a short, penetrating warning, and ducked back to the safety of the leaf-work she had surrounded. He watched the patrol from the depths of the blade. One of the minions of the tower, to whom the smell of ore and earth adhered, had farther removed from the group in its stupidity. Probably he was supposed to scout the way for the rest, but his premonition threatened to release the carefully placed cases prematurely. In a fraction of a moment he made a decision and began to move silently toward the individual Uruk, closing his fist tightly around the handle of the fire-doer. The killing went quickly and silently. The black blood of his unsuspecting prey dripped slowly from the blade of his dagger, as he dragged the now motionless body deeper into the thicket and let it slide silently into the shadows between the roots. A moment of intimacy and listening assured him that the rest of the patrol continued at the usual pace of the undergrowth. There was nothing to indicate that they had noticed something of the background which the pack had given them. His nostrils bloated with expectation, and he absorbed the smell of the approaching Uruks. This was the first prey of today's hunt and how it should be, that of Harsh Hoital, the first hunter of the tribe from Gimbas, who had settled here in the former territory of the Hora shark and claimed it as Jagdrevier. Since the troops from the shadow of the Black Tower had pressed many of the original Hora tribes into the service of the eye and thus spread their influence noticeably, it was also easier for the tribes of the Gimba sharks to claim new territories. Even the Golug had been driven further north, and without resorting to their original strength, the remaining Hora-Hai tribes were hardly a threat to the Gimbas. He himself knew the territories of three other tribes within three days' travels Claimed. There were still enough dangers for the tribe, and a Dol Guldur patrol would have been circumvented by them, but this special bunch of servants of the tower had come too close to the camp too quickly, and had forced the tribe to react. A large part of his hunters lay well hidden between the moss-grown boulders in the shadow of the old, gnarled trees, waiting for the prey to run into the prepared traps. The few warriors of the tribe were left behind and guarded the camp. This was a hunt and thus the task of the Hoital. Step by step, the Uruks advanced. Every moment they had to enter the trapped area. At any moment, the thorns would pierce the first of the Uruks, giving the signal to attack. Every moment... Slowly he raised his daggers, ready to fall upon his prey, when a shrill warning sounded the silence. Important appearance Physique and characteristics Since the life of the liberated Gimbas is characterized by lack rather than overflow, they are often slimmer and gaunt than their cousins from Murdur's breeders. The continual danger caused by strong food contestants and various bodily foes, however, makes their senses even sharper. They are able to identify beings solely by the odor that is attached to them, which makes them excellent hunters and hunters. Since the smell is a far greater part of their perception than in other Uruks, it often happens that they sniff their air or smell the air when they enter an unknown area. Clothing and appearance The dark forest provides the tribes living in it with almost all the materials they need to live. For this reason, the Gimbas are predominantly wrapped in skins, leather, heavy fabrics and bones. Metal is rare and extremely valuable. Isolated metal parts can occur, but are then only carried by very high-level Nadaks of the tribe. Full plate and / or chain equipment are of almost legendary rarity. Rivets and buckles are only a small quantity to be found. The most common armor and clothing consists of the bones and the leather of the local spiders or wagons, which regularly decimate the tribes in large hunts, in order to avoid a too strong spreading their territory.